Harm and Rosie the Riveter
by csijagfan01
Summary: Just a short little story about the Rabb family on. Halloween..


** Disclaimer- I don't own JAG or Harm and Mac.. I only borrow them.**

**A/N - This is set along the same time frame as my 9 years apart story. You don't need to read it, this is a stand lone story...**

**Rabb Townhouae**

**San Diego CA**

Harm opened the door to his house, to be greeted by his 6 year old daughter flying towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Your home just in time. Mommy said you would be."

Harm squatted down to his daughter. "Just in time for what Rosie?"

"To go get candy with us!!" With that Rosie took off towards her room. It was now that Mac walked in.

"Hi Harm, where did she go?"

"I think towards her room.."

"Thank you.. " Mac took off towards Rosie's room leaving Harm looking confused. He starred making his way more into his house. He stoped when he saw Mathew sitting up in his playpen. He reached down picking him up.

"Well look at you, you look just like daddy in your little flight suit."

"ROSIE STOP RUNNING.."

"You know what Matthew, I think us sailors are better off out here. Sounds like your sister is trying your mom's patience."

Rosie came running into the livingroom to her daddy.. "Daddy... are you going to dress up?"

"Do you want Daddy to dress up?"

"YES!!!"

Mac came into the livingroom, "Sarah Rose Rabb if you want to go get your candy come with me right now."

Harm leans down to her. "You'd better go Sweetpea"

"Okay Daddy." Rosie headed back to her room. Mac looked at Harm. "You know she only gets excited like this when you come home."

"Don't you get excited when I come home?"

"You know I do."

"So who am I supposed to dress up as?"

"Rosie is 'Rosie the riveter'. So you can be her Pilot. It's a win, win."

"How is it a win - win?"

"Well I'm a genie, and well.."

"Oh I see , A genie like from I dream of Jennie.."

Mac smirked.. "I'll grant my master any wish he wants later.."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Mac headed back to Rosie's room.

Harm kept Matthew in his arms and they headed off towards his and Mac's bedroom. Once inside he fixed the pillows on the bed. And sat Matthew between them. While he changed his clothes. "Matthew my buddy, just between us men, we take less work then your mommy and sister do. But you wanna know a secret. It's worth it. Daddy likes it when mommy dresses up."

Mac opened the door and walked in.. "She's really your daughter.. just as stubborn and pig headed as you are!!!"

"Hey now, what did I do?"

"Passed on your genes to my baby girl. She's being difficult. All I heard for weeks was 'I want to be Rosie the reviter' now she's changed her mind. She wants to be a pilot. You go talk to her." Mac flopped down on the bed next to Matthew, and looked at him."At least you're not being difficult."

Harm went to his baby girls room. He noticed she was sitting on her bed. He went and sat down next to her. " Hey Rosebud, I thought we were going to get candy?"

"I don't want to now."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to wear my costume."

"Oh! I see..Well what do you want to wear."

"I wanna be you daddy.."

"Okay, well I thought you were going to be Rosie the riveter?"

"She's dumb."

"Why is she dumb?"

"Cause she don't fly plane's.."

"Oh but you see, without Rosie daddy can't fly his plane."

"Why?"

"Cause Rosie fixes daddy's plane so he can fly it."

"REALLY.."

"Yes so daddy needs Rosie to be able to fly.."

"Ok daddy. I'm your Rosie.."

"That's my girl, now let's get dressed and go surprise mommy and your brother." Harm helped Rosie into her costume. Once she was ready, they went to his and Mac's room just in time to see Mac step out of the bathroom in her genie costume. Harms eyes got wide. Thinking about his wish later on.

Mac looked at Rosie in her costume smiling. "Mommy I'm daddy's Rosie..."

Mac looked up at her husband... "That's right she's my Rosie, without my Rosie my plane will not fly."

"That's right daddy. I make his plane fly." Mac arched her eye brow.

"Oh really... well my sweet little girl why don't you go get you pumpkin so we will all be ready to leave shortly."

"Ok mommy." Rosie headed off..

"So she's your Rosie the Riveter?"

"Hey I got her the costume didn't I ! I should get points for that."

"I'll give you that Rabb..Now you can explain to her, why she can't go fix your plane when she asks.And trust me she'll ask. She's just like you.."

"Just what does that mean?

"She's a Rabb through and through..."

Harm just stood there thinking ...As Mac picked up Matthew and headed out of the bedroom. She stoped and turned around looking at him. "Well Flyboy are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything.." Harm followed his wife out of the bedroom. When they reached the livingroom Rosie ran over taking Harm by hand leading him to the front door.

Mac and Matthew followed them. They all left out for a night full of fun and trick or treating...

**A/N Thanks in advance for reading this. Just did it for fun.. Hope you all enjoy!!!**


End file.
